Lucy's birthday (Best gift ever)
by apona222
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and all she wants to do is spend it with her friends in Fairy tail, but her best friend doesn't seem to be around any more and Lucy's sad because of it. But is there a good reason for his absents. (NaLu, but can be read as friendship or romance whichever you want.) Bad summary I'm sorry but please give it a chance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail (But if only i did)

sorry for any punctuation of grammar mistakes.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Hey guys." I say to Erza and Gray as I walk into the Fairy tail guild, it was a beautiful day outside and i really feel like doing something today to enjoy the weather instead of just sitting indoors all day.

"Hey." Erza replied with a small wave she just finished some strawberry cake and was giving the plate to Mira.

"What's up" came Gray's reply, He surprisingly had his clothes on but I could see his hands going towards his shirt buttons.

"Well I was wondering if we could go out on a mission, my rent is due soon so I want to get the money for it as soon as possible." I tell them, they look at each other and nod meaning they agree.

"Sure Lucy, I'll go pick one out now" Gray said then left to go find a suitable job request that we could all do.

"Should we go and find Natsu?" I ask Erza but she just shakes her head looking down.

"he's out on a solo mission" I look at her in disbelief.

"again really?" I say in shock and Erza just nods her head. Natsu has been going on a lot of solo missions lately, the second he comes back from one he'll pick another and leave straight after. He's been gone for a week now and to be honest I kinda miss him and Happy breaking into my apartment all the time, it's just so quite in there all by myself and i get a little bored.

"Who does that little punk think he is anyway, does he think he's better than us all of a sudden?" Gray asks irritated when he returns with the chosen job request.

"I don't know he's never been like this before" Erza inquires with a serious look on her face, she and Gray have known Natsu since they were kids so if they didn't know why he was acting this way there must be something really wrong.

"well whatever we don't need him anyway." Gray says as he gives our job request to Mira to record, she gives us a smile and tells us to be careful and we leave to complete the mission.

-Time skip-

We just completed our mission and are heading back to the guild, the mission was quite simple, all we had to do was get rid of some bandits that were terrorizing a small village to the east of Magnolia, they were doing typical bandit things; stealing food, breaking into shops and houses, that sort of stuff, we got it done easily with no injuries what so ever and minimal property damage. The reward was 210,000 jewels so split equally between Erza, Gray and I it was 70,000, exactly enough for my rent this month which was great.

Our trip back to magnolia was silent until Gray spoke up, " hey Lucy, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" he asked, I was surprised I didn't think anyone remembered when my birthday was.

"oh yeah it is, I can't believe I almost forgot. you should hit me for being so inconsiderate " Erza said, she stood still waiting for me to hit her.

"No Erza it's quire alright, I didn't really expect people to remember. I only mentioned it once and that was months ago" I told her with a sweat drop

" so what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Gray asked and we continued moving.

"umm not much I guess, I was just going to hang around the guild for a while then go visit my mom" I told them honestly, I don't tend to do much on my birthday. they looked at me in shock.

"really that's it?" Erza asked, she seemed confused as to why i would say that "no special plans.. at all.."

"as long as I'm with my friends it will be special enough" I tell them with a smile and I truly believe it, any day spent with my friends at fairy tail is a good one.

"awwwwww" they both cooed at once "all though that is extremely sweet Lucy, I think you deserve a special something"

"guys trust me,it'll be fine" I try to convince them but Erza has a determined look in her eye it's the look that says that whatever she wants she will get.

"Gray take Lucy to her house and make sure she doesn't leave we have major preparations to do." Erza demands and Gray complies wholeheartedly, carrying me home on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, me screaming all the way for him to put me down.

Once we get to my apartment he throws me in and freezes the door closed so I can't get out. I sigh, I could always jump out the window, but I'm not a professional like Natsu and I don't feel like risking the injury, so instead I accept my fate and decide to work on my novel, I really should finish this chapter for Levy anyway.

It had gotten pretty late when I stopped writing and I went to take a nice relaxing bath to help my muscles after all the fighting required to take down the bandits. When I got out I half expected, half hoped to see Natsu sleeping in my bed waiting for me, but I knew he wouldn't be, I sighed in disappointment and just choose to go to sleep, hoping that maybe I'll see him tomorrow.

-Next Day-

"...ucy...Lucy... LUCY!" I woke with a start the next day to someone screaming my name in my ear, it was Gray, just great.

" what are you doing here Gray?" I asked groggily still just waking up, but he just smirked and pulled me out of bed. He told me to get dressed and follow him. I complied to all of his demands and as soon as I was dressed he was pulling me out the door of my apartment.

After a while he stopped me and told me to put on a blindfold, obviously I was wary of why he wanted me wearing a blindfold all of a sudden but he assured me it would be fine. I reluctantly agree to put on the blindfold but once I do gray is pulling me off again but being careful to make sure I don't run into anything or anyone.

"what are we doing now?" I ask Gray after we stop again but all he does is undo my blindfold.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. Gray had taken me to where the rainbow Sakura tree is and waiting there was the entire of the fairy tail guild with a massive banner say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY" I was so happy this is the first time I had ever done something special for my birthday since my mom died.

"Oh my Mavis guys, thank you so much" I say to them trying not to cry, I didn't want to ruin the mood.

"your welcome" Gray replies " well come and join the party" and I did. I spent the first few minutes trying to see if Natsu was here but I couldn't see him anywhere. I gave up and decided to enjoy the rest of my party.

-Time skip-

The party had been going on for hours now and it was starting to get late.

"hey guys I'm gonna go now, I need to go visit mama before it get's too late " I tell everyone and they wave good bye to me and continue partying I give them one last glance and laugh before leaving to go to the train station and buy a ticket to the town where my mother is buried.

On the way there I couldn't help but think of Natsu, I'm really upset he didn't make it to my party but i guess he was busy with another mission. It was a shame, Natsu truly is my closest friend in the entire guild, he's even closer to me then Levy. I guess he has been ever since we meet that fateful day in Hargeon.

I couldn't help but laugh when I think about everything that happened that day. It had been just about a year since I ran away from father and I was searching for a way to join fairy tail, and he turns up, looking for a dragon in a small town, I still don't understand why he thought a massive dragon like Igneel would just so happen to be in Hargeon, but oh well.

Then he embarrassed me in that shop by yelling out and causing a scene. Then he rescued me from that creep Bora, well tried to at least but him and his motion sickness have always been a pain, he then ended up destroying most of Hargeon causing him to have to run from the guards and in the moment he decides to take me with him to go and join Fairy tail. ahh such good memories.

Before I know it I've reached my stop and get off. On the way to mama's grave I see a flower shop still open so I go in and get some of mamas favorite flowers. Then I head to the graveyard, I've been there so often I know the way of by heart. Once I get there I kneel in front of moms grave and put the flowers on it.

"Hey mama long time no see, I know I haven't been around lately but you know Fairy tail always keeping me busy with missions." I say to her, I know she wont reply but it never bothers me "Speaking of Fairy tail they threw me this amazing birthday party today, it was really fun, but sadly Natsu wasn't there" I was getting a bit sad now thinking about him.

"He's been off doing a lot of solo missions recently, he hasn't been to the guild in a week and I'm starting to miss him. The missions he goes on aren't easy either they're really hard, high paid jobs and he does them all on his own" my eyes are starting to tear up now.

"I'm starting to get worried, he does them so often i'm afraid in one battle he'll just lose him magic energy and end up getting seriously injured or worse, I just don't understand why he's going all by himself when he's got me and the rest of Fairy tail to help him" I realize I'm crying and wipe my eyes.

"Oh what am I saying, that could never happen to Natsu he's too strong and even though he's not that bright he knows when he's at his limit. If he heard me he'd probably be offended thinking I believe he's weak or something."

"I'm not that offended Luce." A voice comes from behind me and I turn around in shock, it can't be... but it is.

"Natsu" I gasp, of all the places i thought i would get to see him i didn't think it would be here. "why are you here?"

"To see you of course, silly" he says in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I ask confused, he obviously wasn't around when I said that I would be coming here.

"I remember you saying how some of your best memories of your mom are during your birthdays. She'd take you outside to look at the stars and tell you stories about celestial spirits. Then she would give you a star shaped cake and tell you to blow out the candles and make a wish, and every year you'd wish for the same thing, to grow up to be just like your mom." Natsu told me and I'm shocked he remembered that.

I told him this one day when he was looking through one of my old photo albums i had on my bookshelf and saw a picture of me on my third birthday with a star shaped cake in my hands looking up at the sky, my mom had taken the picture while i wasn't noticing and i found it after going through a box of her old stuff after she died. I love the memories that photo brings.

"That and I followed you here" He said and I had to laugh at this. Typical Natsu. Ruin a special moment by saying something stupid. I'm still happy to know her remembered the story.

"Thanks, you know for coming here." I tell him I turn to him and smile. I'm just so glad to be able to see him again.

"your welcome" he replies and sits down beside me returning my smile. After a while I get the courage to ask him the question I really want to know the answer to.

"Natsu, why were you out on all of those solo missions?"

"Because I really needed the money" he tells me and I look at him confused,he's never been one for spending a lot. He sighs and hands me an envelope. I look at him and he just smiles at me and tells me to open it so I do.

It was a certificate, no it wasn't any certificate, it was for a star, Natsu bought me a star, I was so happy my eyes starting watering then I looked at the name of my star. ' Layla Heartfilia' I was so surprised I didn't know what to say, I just look at Natsu with a shocked look on my face,

"I needed the money so I could buy you this and I couldn't go with anyone because of different reasons, I couldn't go with you because of obvious reasons, I couldn't go with Gray or Gajeel because they would just make fun and I'm pretty sure anyone else in the guild would have told you about what I was doing the jobs for." Natsu confessed and I realized he did make a lot of sense.

"yes all the jobs were hard and tiring, but it was worth it, getting to see you smile like this" he smiles at me with his famous smile that goes from ear to ear and I just feel so happy.

"thank you Natsu, thank you so much" I beamed at him.

"your welcome" he replied "this way whenever you feel sad or lonley you can just look up at the sky and your mom will be right there waiting for you"

I smile at Natsu and threw myself into him to give him the biggest hug I could. He grinned and hugged me back just as hard.

Sure I missed him while he was gone on his missions, and was worrying constantly if he was safe. but it all lead up to this moment, one I will never forget when he got me..

...the best gift ever.

-The End-

Okay I know horrible ending but I'm not very good at ending so I apologize if you hate it.

By the way I'm not sure if you can buy stars in the fairy tail world but lets just pretend they can for this story okay.


End file.
